


I saw you in my future (And I want it to be true)

by Loverofallfandoms32



Series: Our beginning [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: When Danny wakes up in the hospital after being shot in quarantine the first thing he sees is his partner asleep next to him, head resting on the bed, slouched over in a chair. He remembers the dreams he had while the others worked to save his life. Steve had been in almost every one of them. He finds that to be more than ok.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Our beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. I was watching Season 8 Episode 10 and for some reason I could not get this out of my head! I really hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are love!

Danny woke slowly, the drag of the good drugs like a heavy blanket over him. He knew where he was. He remember what happened to him. Just like his luck to get shot while in a locked ward in a hospital. 

He blamed Steve. Everything bad that happened to him was all Steve. 

Well, not all. He remembered his team telling him how Steve went above and beyond to save him with what little he had to work with. Between Junior, Tani and Steve they had all saved his life. 

He guesses for that, he can forgive Steve not washing his hands. 

Before he fell asleep again they had told him there was still no word on who the gunman was or why he had targeted Danny specifically. Only that they were working every angle they could to find out. He didn't trust anyone else more to do that than his team. 

He blinked repeatedly to try to wave some of the sleepiness he was still feeling away, taking in the flowers and balloons in the room. He had no idea where they came from but was thankful for the cheer it brought to his room. Taking every measure to not move too much he shifted slightly before spotting a dark shape in his peripheral vision. Turning his head he saw that it was none other than his partner, fast asleep. He was bent in a chair with his head resting on Dannys bed, hand lax next to Dannys. Danny wondered if he had held it at some point or just kept it on the bed. 

Danny closed his eyes again as his head was flooded with images of what he had dreamt while unconcious. Replaying every moment of it. He opened them again and didn't realized he had started smiling until his face almost hurt with it. In almost every single one of those dreams Steve had been there. Even when they were no longer part of Five-0 he was still part of Dannys life, his childrens lives. Running their restaurant, major milestones in Graces and Charlies lives, growing old together. It was everything Danny had wanted since not long after he had met the man. Everything he didn't think he would ever get. 

But maybe he could. 

He looked at Steve again and thought his heart might burst with the amount of love he felt for the other man. Love he had felt for many years but was too scared to do anything about. Too scared Steve would look at him differently if he didn't feel the same. Honestly, he was still terrified of that. But he had almost died. He knows it had been close. And he can't help but feel if he didn't do something about it now he would never get the chance again. And if he was getting a secong chance at life, he wanted to try to get everything he could from it. 

Careful of the IV in his arm he gently raised it, covering the one Steve had beside him. Instantly Steves eyes bolted awake and he looked up at Danny. He sat up, keeping his hand under Dannys and cleared his throat. "Hey Danny. I'm sorry man, i didn't mean to fall asleep like that. Are you ok? Need me to get your Doctor?"

He was talking so fast that Danny almost didn't understand him. Luckily he had 8 years of decifering worried Steve talk. He shook his head and squeezed his partners hand lightly. "Calm down SuperSeal. I'm good right now. And you needed the sleep. I don't know what time it is but i can see through the blinds that it's dark outside. Why didn't you head home?" As much as he loved that his partner cared so much about him, he wished he cared half as much about his own well being. He was so quick to take care of everyone that he loved, he never thought of himself. Good thing he had Danny for that. 

Steve looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not holding Dannys. He didn't know if Steve was coherent enough to know Danny was holding his hand or just didn't care. Either way Danny wasn't moving his. " I, ah, I just didn't want you to wake up alone." He had looked away when he said it and, yeah, it's a very good thing Danny knows how to speak Steve. Because then he knows when he is not telling all. He continued to stare at Steve, that same stare he gave his kids when he wanted the truth he knew they were withholding. Steve dropped his head and muttered something Danny couldn't hear. "Sorry, Could you try that again? Maybe a few octaves above a whisper?" He had meant it as a joke and was in the process of smiling to let Steve know as such. 

Then Steve lifted his head and Danny knew now was not the time for jokes. His partner had tears in his eyes, slowly falling down his cheeks. "Babe....." 

Steve wiped them harshly and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to fall apart on you. It's just.....when they took you. I knew....no." He shook his head. "No, i didn't know. And thats what killed me. They took you and i couldn't leave until they tested us. I had no idea if you made it Danny. No idea if you were gonna wake up, if you even made it to the OR. Then we get to the waiting room and still nothing! I've never felt so helpless in my life."

Danny felt his eyes burn as Steve poured everything out to him. He knew exactly how he felt. He had felt it when he landed a plane on a beach, When he had told the doctor to take half his liver. Not knowing when he woke up if it had all been for nothing. He knew that feeling of helplessness. 

Steve wiped his eyes again and smiled slightly at him. "Then the doctor came and told us you came out of it on top and I just.....It took everything I had Danny, not to fall to my knees. It was like a string was cut and the only thing holding me up was knowing that I would see you soon. I just kind of floated until i walked in here and saw you. God I never want to go through that again." He exhaled sharply and shakely. He looked down and just seemed to notice Dannys hand on top of his. He looked Danny again, seemed to think about something before he pulled his hand out from under Dannys. 

Before Danny could even have a second to rethink everything he had come to the conclusion about since waking, Steve covered Dannys with his. Squeezing so gently if Danny hadn't been looking at their hands, hadn't seen Steves fingers flex, he probably wouldn't have felt it. 

Suddenly Danny knew without a doubt he had to say something. "I was dreaming." At Steves slight tilt of his head and confused look Danny chuckled, instantly regreting it as a pain as sharp as the bullet had been ripped up his body. He cried out as he reflexively held onto his chest. Steve stood so fast his chair almost knocked over. "Danny!" He exclaimed. He made like he was going to run out of the room like his ass was on fire, going to get a nurse no doubt but Danny didn't want him to leave. "No, Wait!" He breathed in deeply, in and out, all the while looking at Steve. His partner looked so close to ignoring him and belting out of the room that Danny reached out his hand again, the one Steve let go of to stand up. Unsure Steve stood by the bed and grabbed Dannys hand again. 

Danny continued to inhale and exhale, making Steve his focal point. Slowly, too slowly, the pain subsided. Steve used the corner of the sheet that was on the bed and tenderly wiped the tears that were streaming down Dannys face. "Thanks babe." he said hoarsly. Slowly Steve sat back down, letting Danny catch his breath. "Your due for another dose of meds Danny. I can go get your nurse and be back in no time." He motioned for the door again but again, Danny Shook his head. "You can in just a sec. I gotta tell you something then you can. Please." 

Steve nodded his head, scooting closer to the bed. Danny tried again, knowing that he needed to say it now. "When i was unconcious, i was dreaming. Different things. Gracie getting married, Charlie graduating the acadamy. The resturant was booming babe! Every table was filled with people. It's like i thought I was dying and my subconcious was playing in my mine all the things I wanted in life. But you know the one thing that stood out in almost everything?" 

Steve shook his head. Danny plowed on. "In almost every single one of my dreams, you were there in some way." Steves eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" And really, he sounded way to shocked by that statement. "Yeah. When Grace got married, it was at your house. On your beach. When Charlie graduated, you were right next to me. You were with me in our place, helping servers while I ran the kitchen. It was great. More than that. But you wanna know what I remember most?" 

Steve looked like he was holding his breath. He nodded his head. Danny lifted his other hand and placed it over Steves hand holding his. "The one thing that stands out most from all that was my last one. We were two old men, sitting in our chairs on our beach by the ocean. Talking about our family. It was little things in our conversation that made it sound like we were together. Like we were a couple. And i gotta tell ya Steve..." He takes a shaky breath, willing himself not to look away. "It was everything i've wanted for a long time." 

There, he said it. He put it all out before him. Even if Steve doesn't feel the same he feels better knowing he started this second chance without any regrets. 

Steve didn't say anything for a minute. Then two. When Danny was close to freaking out Steve asked softly "Really?" 

And ok, really! Thats it! 

"What do you mean really? Yes really! Honestly Steven, I tell you somthing that I have been thinking about and wanting for years and all you can say is really!" He could feel his blood pressure going up and was surprised that his machine wasn't going off. "How the hell is this my life! I have to go and fall for the most emotionally constipated person to ever walk Gods green earth! Who constantly puts his life at risk and...." Danny was working himself in to a serious rant...

When Steve stood and shut Danny up by sealing their lips together. And yeah, it took a second, maybe two, for Danny to catch up. But then he was kissing Steve like he had imagined doing so many times. It was soft, yet firm. Light yet deep. 

It was everything Danny thought it would be for their first kiss. 

Slowly Steve eased back, smiling like he just discovered Heaven. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that Danno." And yup, just another minute for his brain to catch up, he blamed the meds. "Huh?" 

Steve laughed softly. "i've, uh, i've been going over everything I wanted to say to you since before you were shot. Well, actually, since you punched me." 

And Danny laughed again because how could he not. He laughed through the pain. "You mean to tell me that all this time I have been pining over you, thinking I would never have you? For you to actually feel the exact same way about me!" This time Steve used the thumb on his other hand to wipe his tears. "Sorry. But I would like to make it up to you. How about dinner when your strength is up? Your choice for our first date. I'll even let you drive." 

And maybe Danny thought he was dreaming when his partner said that. Yeah, we'll see if that happens. "It's a date babe." 

Steve smiled even brighter, then frowned. "But first, you need your pain meds," Danny opened his mouth to argue. "Don't even argue with me Danny. You need your rest. Especially if you want that date some time soon. Gotta rest up babe. We have alot of time to make up for." 

And yeah, he thought as Steve went in search of a nurse, that was a pretty damn good reason to rest up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have their first date. Even if it's not what either of them had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can not describe how happy I am that everyone has liked this story so far! I don't know how far it will go but I have a few ideas so I really hope you enjoy it all!!

"Ok Danny, just one more step" Steve kept one arm around his partner while Danny tried in vain to get up the steps mostly by himself. He knew he was being hardheaded about this but when the nurses had gotten him up and walking the day before he had done so good. Kept a steady pace, didn't over exert himself and walked the halls fine. Today though, walking seemed to be taking it out of him. It didn't help that he had convinced Steve to let him walk down to the cafeteria with him to get their breakfast this morning. He had needed a wheelchair to get back to his room. Honestly he just wanted out of the hospital. Between quarantine and being shot, he had overstayed his welcome and wanted to go home. 

He should have known that home would be Steve's home for the foreseeable future. Leaning heavily against Steve they made their way into the house, Steve already having unlocked it before he helped Danny out of the car. Half expecting Steve to steer him to the couch, he was surprised when he turned him toward one of the rooms downstairs. "I came by this morning before you woke up to get it cleaned out. It's my old room but it will be good for the time being." He said that last part almost bashfully and Danny couldn't help poking him just a bit. "What, don't want me in your bed?" Steve helped him lay down, let him use his arm to readjust himself until he found a more comfortable position. Looking up at Steve while he laid on the pillows he saw a slight pink in the others cheeks. "I don't want you trying to get up and down all those stairs until you get your strength back."

Steve then leaned down and kissed Danny's lips tenderly before pulling back, Cheese eating grin in place. "Besides, we haven't even had our first date yet. What kind of man do you take me for?" That surprised a laugh out of Danny and no matter how much it hurt, he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. Steve had been so worried about him while he was recovering. Constantly asking him if he needed water, his nurse, how's the pain. He was so dead set on taking care of Danny that It only took a day or so for Danny to see that Steve once again hadn't been taking care of himself. His eyes held a tiredness to them that only came when he hadn't been truly sleeping and hadn't been eating as much. And yeah, he knew that the hard headed Navy Seal could go days without eating regularly or sleeping. He said as much quite often. 

But Steve has to understand that it had been many years since he had to do that out of necessity. He was not a young Seal anymore. Just because he could, didn't mean he should. And if they were together, then we was hell bent on showing Steve that just because you care so much about everyone else, doesn't mean you can't care about yourself too. 

Steve was smiling as Danny calmed down to just a chuckle, holding his side as the pain subsided. He looked at Steve as the other checked his watch. "Your Due for another dose in about 3 hours. How about trying to catch a nap?" Almost as if his body was agreeing with him, he yawned loud and wide. And that was all the conformation Steve needed. "Just hold tight and I'll bring our things in." Steve turned and made his way out the door again and Danny took a second to look around. Some football trophies, a poster with a female surfer on it. Another chuckle. Yeah, he could feel the day catching up with him. He closed his eyes and was asleep before Steve made his way back into the room. 

He missed the light kiss Steve laid to his forehead. 

When he woke he could instantly tell a bit of time had gone by. The light was different outside of the window so he'd guess it was approaching evening. Blinking his eyes to rid them of sleep he glanced around and two things caught his attention on the nightstand that had not been there before, of that he was sure. The picture of Grace and Charlie that he had kept with him while in quarantine, and a bell. Like an honest to God bell you would ring to get your help to take your plate away. Under it was a little note, 'Ring me'. 

Confused but willing to play along he grabbed it and gave it a little wiggle, the chime sounding louder than it probably was. A few seconds later he heard steps, then the door was opening, revealing Steve. Danny could instantly see he had showered and shaved. He still looked tired but a little more bright eyed. "Hey, Sleep ok?" he asked as he came to sit down by Danny's side, careful not to accidently bump him. 

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I don't even remember falling asleep." Steve smiled, "Yeah, I came in to put your bags down and you were sawing logs." Danny rolled his eyes. "I have not now or ever snored in my life my friend." He reached out to hold Steve's hand, loving that Steve didn't hesitate in covering his hand with his own. "Did you manage to rest at all?" And he just knew what his partner was going to say next. "And before you try to lie to me, just remember that even before we decided to become a thing, I still know you better than anyone else on the planet. So I know your tells when you haven't been sleeping." 

Steve just shook his head and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Mother Henning' but decided he wouldn't push. He had no idea how much he would 'Mother Hen' the hell out of him if it came down to it. "No, I've been a little busy doing things but I'll head in as soon as you've eaten and taking your meds. Ok?" 

And he couldn't even argue when Steve gave in to him so easily. "Ok babe. See that you do." He remembered something. "A bell? Really Steven?" Steve laughed. "Hey, I know you love to yell but I didn't think that would do you any good right now. Hence, bell!" He looked way to pleased with himself Danny decided. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have to make an Olympic sport out of yelling if my partner wouldn't constantly put himself, and me might I add, in harms way with his stupid, careless ideas and plans!" 

Steve looked repentant, like he was really sorry for it. Danny didn't buy it one bit. 

Right then his stomach decided to make itself known by making a gurgling noise worthy of Chewbacca. Well that's embarrassing. Steve didn't seem affected by it. If anything his eyes brightened. "You ready to eat?" Didn't his stomach just make that statement for him? Before he could answer Steve stood up. "So, I wanna do something. You, lay there. Don't move." He started to make his way out the door when he turned back again, pointing at Danny, "Stay!" and out he went. 

"I'm not a dog!" Shaking his head we wondered what his partner was up too. He didn't get to think on it too long before Steve was back. He had something in his hands that Danny couldn't see right away. He watched in amazement as Steve started placing candles around the room, lighting them as he went. Soon the room was filled with soft, fluttering light. "Steve?" When he lit the last one Steve came to the bed, helped Danny sit up against the headboard, then kissed Danny soundly for just a quick second, not long enough in Danny's opinion. "Just bare with me Danny." 

And out he went again. 

When he came back he had what looked like two breakfast trays balanced in his hands. Walking to the bed he gently placed one over Danny's lap. Danny saw that it was filled with grilled steak, roasted veggies, a heaping pile of creamy mashed potatoes and on a separate plate a dinner roll. Also on it was a bottle of water and what looked like Danny's pain pills. After he made sure Danny was set he sat at the end of the bed but still managing to stay close and arranged his own tray over him, with what looked like the exact same things on his. 

Danny looked to his partner. "Steve, what is this?" Steve took Danny's hand and kissed his knuckles, as best as he could since he was reaching over his tray. "It's going to be a bit before you feel up to much Danny and I want you to take your time healing, which is why I brought you here. I had no problem with us waiting to go out, you need rest more than anything right now. But you fell asleep and I knew you needed to eat something before you take your meds and when I was looking for something to make it hit me." He squeezed Danny's hand, his smile brighter than the candles in the room and all pearly white teeth. "We don't have to go out to go on our date. So thanks to Junior and Tani going on a run for me I put this together." There was the blush again. "I wanted to surprise you." 

And seriously. If Danny hadn't already been half mad in love with his crazy partner, this would have done him in. "Babe. I don't think I have ever had a first date that I have loved more than this. And we haven't even eaten yet." He looked at Steve, pouring everything he could into that look. "But I should probably tell you, this will be my last." 

Shit, yeah he could have worded that differently. Steve's face fell as he went to pull his hand back. That wasn't happening. "Don't jump to conclusions. Please. I only meant this is my last first date. Cuz I gotta tell ya, you set the bar high with this one and I don't think anyone else will ever measure up." He tugged Steve to him lightly, mindful of the trays. "And I think you better get use to the idea of us babe, cuz I ain't letting anyone else have you."

Steve's smile was back full force. "No problem with that Danno. No problem with that at all." 

Danny nodded his head. "Good, so long as were in agreement." He cleared his throat. "Now, lets eat because man this smells amazing."

They ate while talking about random things. Danny thanked Steve for putting the picture of his children by him. Steve relayed Junior and Tani's love and well wishes. Lou had told him he would come by sometime the next day to check in with them. Even Chin and Kono had emailed him and asked for Danny to call when he was feeling up to it. He loved the people in his life. 

After the delicious meal had been devoured by both men, Steve stood by while Danny took his Pills. He helped Danny lay back down and with the promise to be right back he took both trays in hand and carried them out of the room. Danny replayed everything in his mind. It really had been the best, and most thoughtful first date he had ever experienced in all his life. Steve had but so much thought and love into it. Danny would have to think of something big time to try to give back to him. Not to try to out do him. Just to let him see that Danny cared just as much. 

Steve came back after a few minutes but Danny's pills had already begun to take affect. He was struggling to stay awake. Steve clearly saw it. "Think its time for all good detectives to go to bed." 

Danny shook his head and when Steve got close enough he pulled him down and kissed him, taking his time to explore lips and slightly taste the meal they had just shared. Pulling back Danny rested his forehead against Steve's. "Thank you babe. This meant so much to me, you have no idea."

Steve held his head with one hand while cupping his cheek with the other, no pulling away even a fraction of an inch. "It meant just as much to me Danny. And I look forward to our next." Danny smiled as his eyes slid shut against his will. 

Steve kissed his lips softly, telling him to ring the bell if he needed him for absolutely anything and to get some sleep. 

Danny's last thought before slumber took him was yeah, now that he really had the chance to call Steve his, he was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding to this but I decided to take it into a series. There will be more parts to it coming soon!


End file.
